


Ángel Guardián

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Best Dead Friends Forever, Cuties, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, In the flesh must rise, M/M, bdff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que Amy Dyer murió. En ese tiempo hay una pregunta que no deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Kieren Walker, su BDFF (Best Dead Friend Forever). Un pequeño onse-shot cobre como Kieren y Simon aun recuerdan a esa chica que cambió su "vida".#InTheFleshMustRise





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the flesh no me pertenece, le pertenece a BBC Three.
> 
> #InTheFleshMustRise

No estás solo Kieren.

Eso era lo que la mejor amiga solía decirle o darle a entender con sus acciones. Kieren no podía creer que había necesitado suicidarse, despertar como un zombie y poder sobrevivir a los humanos que peleaban contra ellos para poder conocer a su mejor amiga. En un principio la había tachado más de una vez como rara pero Amy siempre tuvo algo que él no tenía.

Ella era valiente.

Si ella creía que hacer algo estaba bien entonces podías dar por hecho que lo haría. Ella le había convencido que no tenían la culpa de nada, que no podía escapar y debía aceptarse y quererse así mismo no como un paciente con PDS, sino que el realmente era una persona. Kieren jamás podría terminar de decir las razones por las cuales le estaba agradecido a Amy aunque su relación no hubiese sido larga estaban unidos por un lazo demasiado fuerte, cálido e incapaz de romperse.

Amy le había hecho aceptarse, ser libre, volver a sonreír, era una buena oyente y le había presentado a ese chico que hacía que su corazón que comenzaba a volver a palpitar se acelerara un poco mas y solo deseara poder besarlo.

Amy Dyer no era humana, no era zombie, ni una paciente con PDS.

Kieren solía pintarla pero se frustraba por no poder plasmar en sus lienzos esa mirada bondadosa con una pizca de picardía ni esa sonrisa contagiosa. Kieren Walker aún no estaba seguro de la verdadera naturaleza de su mejor amiga, quizás podía ser un hada o algo mas sobrenatural que eso.

Últimamente Kieren y Simon solían disfrutar de la paz antes de la tormenta que había en Roarton, aún les preocupaba el tema de los profetas pero querían tomarse un momento para reflexionar. Ambos chicos estaban en uno de los prados del pequeño pueblo, mirando el cielo mientras se acomodaban bien sus ropas invernales aunque solo el rubio sentía frío por su nueva condición.

Ambos se mantenían en un cómodo silencio, aunque Kieren notaba como la mano de Simon había estado comenzando a alejarse a la suya desde hace unos minutos. Solo sonrió acortando la distancia entre sus manos para tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos. Podía sentir esa mano fría, aun le estaba siendo raro al artista volver a sentir, tener hambre, que su cuerpo volviera a estar vivo.

—Si querías tomarla solo debías hacerlo—Murmuró el rubio volteándose para mirar el rostro de su novio. Casi podía estar seguro que el chico estaría sonrojado si su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar como el suyo.

—No es mi culpa que seas algo cambiante con lo que quieres Kieren.—Alega Simon brindándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas que ocasionaban un terremoto en el interior del mas joven.

—Oh cállate, solo porque no te deje besarme el otro día en casa.

—Justo por eso, pero sé que eres algo tímido.—Simon se acercó a Kieren para abrazarlo, acariciando su espalda. El muchacho alegre por la nueva cercanía se acurruco contra las ropas de su novio buscando algo de calor que no encontraría. Se quedó quieto volviendo su vista al cielo azul con algunas blancas nubes paseándose, era un día hermoso.

—Seguramente ella estaría usado una falda larga rosada y una flor en su cabello.—Simon no necesito preguntar para saber a quién se refería, el también extrañaba mucho a Amy.

—Y estaría paseándose por el pueblo diciendo algo como que debíamos tener una boda doble.—Ambos chicos soltaron algunas risitas ya que su adorara amiga había sido muy capaz de dar esas ideas.

—Aunque puede que ella y yo escapáramos, después de todo me pidió matrimonio a mi primero.—Siguió el pintor con la broma.

—No, ella ya te había dicho que su boda se cancelaba y se casaría conmigo.

—Oh igual sabemos a quién iba a elegir, a Philip.—Las risas cesaron mientras Simon acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Kieren, cada día estaban mas relucientes.

—Por lo menos Philip parece mejor.—Murmuró Simon sin dejar las caricias.—Sigue extrañándola, ayer fue a buscarme en la noche y hablamos un poco...

Kieren hizo una simple mueca, sabía lo que era vivir sin una persona querida por lo que le preocupaba Philip, esperaba que no tomara el mismo camino que el suyo con Rick.

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre ambos, solo estaban ahí acostados mirando el cielo, abrazándose mientras disfrutaban de la compañía aunque su cerebro estuviera ocupado en otras cosas, o quizás solo el de Kieren lo estaba.

—Simon.—Le llamó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto el mayor tomándolo del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Amy...¿ella que era?

—¿A qué te refieres Kieren?—Simon alzó una ceja confundido, no entendía que era lo que intentaba decirle.—Era tu BDFF.

—Sé que era mi BDFF—Kieren ríe sin apartar su mirada de la contaría.—Pero ella no era humana, ni un paciente con PDS, entonces ¿Qué era?

Simon comprendió a que se refería y soltó una risa, no podía creer que el chico no supiera lo que Amy era y había sido, mas que nada porque eran mejores amigos aunque su novio era algo ciego en las relaciones (claro que en la suya rápido hasta se habían besado).

—Kieren pensé que lo sabías.

El mencionado hace una mueca mirándolo con una ceja alzada en espera de su respuesta.—Pues por algo lo estoy preguntando.

—Amy Dyer jamás fue humana, mucho menos una "podrida"—Pronuncia con desagrado—Ni una seguidora del Profeta. Amy Dyer siempre fue un ángel, pensaba que ya lo sabías.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido en la mente de Kieren.

El jamás había sido un religioso, pero podía estar seguro que Amy era un ángel aunque no solo un ángel. Si reflexionaba ella era mas que eso, no solo era una mejor amiga o casi como una hermana, ella había ayudado tanto a Kieren y le había cuidado, aunque ya se había ido había dejado a Simon a su lado para que se apoyaran entre ambos. Era tan sencillo. Las vidas de Kieren, Simon y Philip habían cambiado tanto tras conocer a esa energética chica de cabellos castaños con una personalidad única.

—Claro, que tonto.—Kieren rio mientras su mirada se posaba en el cielo.—Ella siempre fue un ángel guardián.


End file.
